All Things Sacred
by Fuuraibou
Summary: As Squall encounters the mysterious Gabriel Gage over the death of Zell Dincht, civil war erupts in Esthar. For Squall to save his father's country, he must trust the enigmatic man and come to realize that Quistis Trepe is now his enemy. (ch 5 rated R)
1. Time On Our Side

****

ALL THINGS SACRED:

A FINAL FANTASY VIII SEQUEL

BY GUNBLADE_78

CHAPTER ONE :

TIME ON OUR SIDE

__

A small Island off the Centra Mainland…

One year after Ultimecia's fall…

Neither the two Galbadian grunts nor their captain knew what secrets the ancient stone temple held, but they knew it was key to their success. Empress Ultimecia had left instructions for the surviving Galbadian insurgents in case SeeD did defeat her…too bad that had come to pass.

"Galbadia's future lies with us, men," the armored Elite Soldier told the two lesser rebels. "Ultimecia said this temple holds something powerful…something that will do her will."

"I'm not sure I like this, cap'n," the taller of the two blue-uniformed grunts groaned. "Ultimecia was sure powerful enough on her own…I was afraid enough of her. Now we're digging something up even stronger?"

"Shut up, Sergeant Zand," the commander ordered. "Don't you think that I'm not scared too? Even so, we're still bound to Ultimecia…and if this will enact her will upon the world, then we cannot question our orders."

"But Ultimecia is dead, sir," Zand protested. "Caraway is in control now. Can't we just take advantage of his amnesty offer and be done with our allegiance to some witch?" The commander unholstered his sidearm and put it to Zand's chest.

"If you question the sacred orders of the Empress one more time, then I will be forced to follow the Galbadian Martial Code and execute you on the spot," the commander threatened. "Now rebuke and desist this insurrectionist behavior, Sergeant, and fall in line."

"Ultimecia's Galbadia is _dead_…Caraway is the futu…"

POWWWW!

"I am sorry, Zand," the commander mused. "You're the only dead one around here. Now, Private Margen, do you have any objections to our mission?"

Margen stood and looked at the dead grunt to his right, and then he looked at the commander.

"I do not agree with what you did to Zand," he said, "but I have a duty to Galbadia."

" I'm glad you agree, Private Margen," the commander replied.

"Long live Chancellor Caraway," Margen growled, unsheathing his blade and lunging for the commander. "Long live Galbadia…."

POW!!!!

"Traitors, all you are," the commander growled as he holstered his sidearm. "Too bad, y'know? You both would've been well rewarded when Ultimecia returns. But now you're dead…no rewards are given to dead men." He then turned before the tall temple before him. 

"Never mind them, my Lady Empress," he laughed. "I, your brave commander Rinna, will carry your will and revive the Avatar."

_Meanwhile…_

A bright red ball began to climb above the shimmering ocean, and it brought a new sense of peace to the brown-haired man sitting on the beach. He sat with a smile on his face and his hands in the cool, wet sand as he watched the sun continue its slow ascent. The picture made him want to sing, and truly, not much could make Squall Leonhart want to sing. Yet, somehow this morning ritual always put a song in his heart. Since the events of the past year, Squall knew that every day was to be celebrated. Every hour must be savored, because one never knew when tomorrow wouldn't come.

He felt the waves caress his bare feet and begin to soak the legs of his blue jeans. It really didn't matter if he got wet. As soon as morning roll-call was through, he'd be changing and taking a swim. Too bad nobody would join him: Quistis was too busy teaching, Zell was off in Esthar commanding the brand new Garden's SeeD detachment, Irvine and Selphie were vacationing off in Centra, and Rinoa had several important classes today.

(Rinoa, a SeeD,) Squall thought. (She did it so we would be together. We would've been anyway. She forgets that I'm still Balamb Garden's commander. It was something she wanted to do anyway. Not like we're mercenaries anymore.) In fact, SeeD was now the peacekeeping force of the new Council of Nations. Peacekeeping lately was more like pomp and circumstance…diplomacy were the new weapons of war.

(Not like SeeD hasn't seen any action, though. After we installed Caraway as the Galbadian Chancellor…) Squall pushed the fierce memories of the White Rebellion behind him. That was a dangerous two months…a large portion of the Galbadian Infantry and Artillery units were still loyal to whom they called the Empress: Ultimecia. They retook Deling City and began an encompassing march until three divisions of loyal Republic troops, backed up by over five-hundred SeeDs and SeeD cadets along with Estharian ground forces and their air-fighter division (The NightHawks) defeated the 'White Imperial' army at the Battle of the Great Plains. That was the bloodiest day Squall could ever remember…he lost a good friend, Nida. He had been commanding the western attack wing and was killed in combat. He almost lost Rinoa, too. That was the day she decided to become a SeeD. _I need more training,_ she said. _In case something ever like this happens again…_

The rest was history. For all Squall cared, it could remain that way. That had been eight months ago. Today, all was peaceful in the world. Who would've thought it? He sat silently, until he felt two soft hands on his shoulders and two soft lips on his cheek.

"Hey," Squall mused, knowing exactly who it was. He stood up and faced Rinoa as he brushed the sand off his pants. "Didn't you have class this morning?"

"Well, not until ten," Rinoa replied, running her fingers through the ponytail all female SeeD cadets were supposed to wear when in uniform. "Anyway, we're just going over the drill for the exam tomorrow. Just the basics."

Now Squall turned from boyfriend to commanding officer. "Tomorrow you'll be going over drill in what will be a live fire exercise. You realize that you could end up wounded or dead if you don't listen, comprehend, and act upon your instructor's orders, right?"

Rinoa laughed. "Yes, sir, _commander,_" she mocked. Squall's stern look didn't change. "Come on, Squall. This look is _so_ last year for you."

He was forced to crack a smile at this one, but then returned to the serious countenance. "Look, Rinoa. I can't help but worry. As a commanding officer, as a fellow SeeD, and as the guy who loves you. I still remember what happened on the Great Plains. If something happens…" Rinoa walked to him and embraced him.

"This is why I fell in love with you," she smiled. "You're too caring. If I pass this exam and become a SeeD, what will you do when another White Rebellion arises? Keep me on the sidelines? We both know you can't do that. It's the life I chose, Squall. It's the life you chose."

"I know, but…"

"Look, it'll all be OK," she said. "I'll pass the exam, we'll pull some Guard Detail for a few years, retire, and live our lives in peace. Look positive. You're so _cute_ when you smile!"

Squall began to laugh. If there would be only one thing Rinoa Caraway could do, it would be to make him smile.

"Let's go, commander. Roll call's in ten."

Across the sea from Balamb, another young man watched the same sunrise as Squall had. However, he didn't feel peace. He only felt turmoil. Whatever cause he had left had been obliterated by Ultimecia's death. In fact, he gave up all hope eight months ago, and fought with Leonhart and Loire's forces at the Great Plains. Seifer Almasy…once a proud knight…then just an infantry sergeant. He did take comfort that the squad under his command had easily pierced the enemy defenses and caused some ruckus with the supply lines, although it had cost him the lives of his two dearest friends, Raijin and Fujin. Nevertheless, that assault led to the main force's penetration of the Artillery Shield around Deling City and allowed Squall's SeeD teams to defeat the White Soldiers in the city. Squall had given him a medal and a commendation at a banquet when Caraway was reinstalled. 

(_We really could use someone with your skills, Seifer,)_ he had said.

(_No thanks. I've fought too much. I just want peace.)_

(I can restore your status as a Level-A cadet and put you on the next rotation for the field exam.)

(I just want to be alone, Squall.)

(Well, fight or not, I guess…we can call truce.)

(Yeah…I guess you're right.)

In actuality, Seifer was proud of the younger man. He was a man of power and prestige, but he didn't let it get to him. Seifer himself was content to travel the world and live a life of solitude. His only companionship was the drunk at the bar or the occasional whore he picked up. He knew it sounded disgusting to some, but the life was perfect for him. 

_Is it really? Or are you trying to hide from the inevitable?_

Seifer groaned. He didn't know what could cause it, but he'd been hearing a voice for the past month…a wise, elderly voice. 

_Something more powerful than Ultimecia exists, Seifer. It is your duty to see that it is destroyed._

"Yeah, _fuck_ my duty," he fumed aloud. "I've fought too much. I just want to be alone."

_Avatar will awaken, and will enact his revenge. You are the key. You can save them._

"I'm no savior, pal," Seifer told himself. "And I don't give a damn about no Avatar. Go bug Squall, or Chicken-Wuss. I don't care."

_When the time comes, you will._

"Yeah, I think I'll show just how much I care," Seifer fumed, rousing the sleeping chocobo next to him. Climbing aboard the bird, he spat into the ocean. "Fuck the world. I don't care anymore."

__

Esthar…

The Presidential Palace…

Laguna's office…

And that's how it's been lately, old man. We're all doing OK here, we hope you and Elle are doing the same. I miss you, too. I'll try to find an excuse to head up sometime soon. I'll see you soon, Dad.

Squall

Laguna put the letter down and smiled. It had been quite a shock when Ellone told him exactly who that brooding young SeeD had been, and how in the year since, they fought to make up for the first seventeen, even now with one a government leader and another an international peacekeeper. Somehow, they managed. And besides…it was so damn cool to know that he had a kid! The Loire genes were going to keep going, even though the kid took Raine's maiden name. Hell, it didn't matter. It was his own fault. Just to think that little shrimp at the orphanage that day in the rain was a Loire…

"Damn, if only I could've changed things!" he shouted as he pounded the desk. "If I would've known that he was my son…things could be so different now."

"Why do you still beat yourself up about that, Uncle Laguna?" He looked up and saw Ellone enter his office.

"Oh, Ellone…" he sheepishly whispered. "I didn't mean…"

"It's OK," she replied. "I know. I knew all along. Sometimes, I felt that if I would've said anything, then he would be different."

"Yeah, but it's all worked out in the end, right?" Laguna asked as he stood up. "I mean…he's got the woman of his dreams, I've got my son, and we're all somewhat happy?"

"Of course," Ellone laughed. "You know, someday we'll all be a family."

"If only Raine were still here," Laguna sighed. "Then I'd really be happy." Ellone walked up to the man that had raised her and hugged him.

"I miss her too," she said. "But you know she's watching us, and that she's so proud of you…and of Squall."

"Speaking of the devil," Laguna said, picking the letter up from his desk. "He's invited us to a large banquet in Deling next week. Something that Rinoa's dad's taking care of. A memorial, I believe, for the soldiers."

"Yeah, the ones who died in the Rebellion, right?" Ellone mused. "Yeah, I think Zell said something about it while I was observing classes at Garden. Said that his 9th Armed Stealth Detachment will be marking the site of the final battle with a flag."

"I'll want to see that," Laguna replied. "So will Kiros. Man…Ward…never gave up. It's going to be so hard."

"I know," Ellone stated. "I miss Uncle Ward so much. But he died bravely."

"I think I'll have an Honor Guard accompany the SeeDs," Laguna said. "Lay a wreathe at the spot…where…well, you know."

"Where he tore that turret off of the platform with his bare hands and distracted the soldiers long enough for our guys to pull through?"

Laguna had to laugh. "Yeah. That was so much like him. He died like he lived…went out with a bang." Ellone got a stern look on her face. "Sheesh, sorry," Laguna quickly apologized. "So shall I tell Squall that we'll be there?"

"Yep. Three of us. Make sure, though, that there's a fourth seat. Cause Ward's still with us, if only in spirit."

__

At the Mysterious Temple…

White marble. Solid, white marble. Towers of marble…floors of marble…an alter of marble. So extravagant. Something good definitely had to be hidden in here.

"Hello?" Rinna shouted. "Is anyone here?" He continued up the pathway until he came up to the jewel-adorned alter. "This is just plain creepy." He brushed a layer of dust off the alter and uncovered a phrase:

__

Estuans Interius Ira Vehementi

Sors Immanis Et Inanis 

Avatar Dominius 

"Some kind of password?" Rinna wondered. "Maybe. It's worth a shot.

"_ESTUANS INTERIUS!"_

A torch in the far corner of the room began to burn.

"_IRA VEHEMENTI!"_

Several more torches began to burn in the sanctuary.

"_SORS IMMANIS!"_

A large white globe on the alter began to glow and caught fire. Rinna was no less than terrified now. Maybe Zand and Margen were right…

_Carry on…_

Ultimecia's voice.

"_ET INANIS!"_

A white light emitted from the globe, and formed into another ball in front of Rinna.

_"AVATAR…DOMINIUS!!"_

The room began to shake as the white ball began to take form. Rinna yelped in fear and crawled beneath a marble and pewter pew. The light began to mold and conform, until it obtained a semi-human shape.

"Come forth, my servant. I am Avatar, master of this planet. You have summoned me by the will of my own servant from far into the future. You have nothing to fear from me."

Rinna crawled from underneath the bench and approached the spectral humanoid.

"You have a great task ahead of you, Master Rinna. First, you must travel to the Galbadian continent to the city of Deling."

"Are you…unable to go yourself?" Rinna couldn't help but ask.

"In this state…yes. But I will transfer myself back into the Sphere. When you find the one I seek, release me as you have done here. Then, I will have my physical body once more. Then, we will begin to implement my plans."

"Who is it you seek, Lord Avatar?"

"Leonhart, son of Loire."

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Brothers In Arms: Part One

****

ALL THINGS SACRED

CHAPTER TWO: BROTHERS IN ARMS, part one

__

Aboard Balamb Garden, later that afternoon…

"…and Squad C will approach from the Eastern drop point, and reinforce Squad A at the Staging Area, as such," the instructor pointed out on the electronic map at the head of the classroom. Rinoa tried to intently absorb the older man's instructions, but she was nearly bored to death. He thought that the group of Level-A cadets were mere children, and needed countless reminders in the basic arts of covert warfare. "Our troopships will land, and with the safe delivery of the soldiers, the exercise will end. Now, Head Instructor Trepe will head out the Command Assignments for each squad. Quistis stepped up to the lectern in the center of the room, and spoke to the cadets.

"First, on behalf of the staff, I'd like to congratulate you all on this accomplishment," she said. "Not all cadets ever make it this far. Now, don't let your guards down tomorrow. This is a planned exercise, but the 'enemy' soldiers will be using live ammunition. They will also be in protective clothing, so they aren't injured by your rounds. However, you can, and might be hurt or killed if you decide to slack off even for a second. This exercise in entirety will last no more than twenty minutes, from drop-off to securing the airships. The enemy will be ruthless and cunning, so be prepared. Now, on to squad assignments." She read off the names of the sixteen Level-A cadets and placed them into four squads, Rinoa hearing her name for Squad D. Quistis paused for a moment as the students discussed their assignments, and then spoke again.

"There will be one commander for each squad. They will control the logistical details of the operation, and their word is gold," she warned. "Now here we go: Squad A: Jassu Del. Squad B: Nadia Vanne. Squad C: Lancer Edmund. Squad D: Rinoa Caraway. You're on leave until oh-six-thirty tomorrow, cadets. Keep out of trouble, and we'll see you in the morning." Rinoa sat breathlessly. She was in command? This had to be Squall's doing: this had to be some sort of test to see if she could handle the pressure of issuing command. Well, she wasn't exactly sure…

"Rinoa!" Quistis exclaimed, walking over to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's this assignment," Rinoa explained. "I'm not sure I can handle this kind of pressure." Quistis laughed.

"You sound just like Squall did," she chortled. "But it's not my doing anyway. The Commander made the assignments and positioned the commanders."

"I am so going to kill him," Rinoa growled. "He knows that I can't take this sort of pressure."

"A SeeD has to take that sort of pressure, Rinoa," Quistis replied. "I, for one, think you'll make a great leader. I mean, you have Squall hanging on your every word, most of the time."

Rinoa was forced to smile. "Yeah, but that's different. He just knows that he doesn't want to be in trouble with me."

"You should really hold that over their heads tomorrow," the women heard as Squall, in a Class-A uniform opposed to his usual casual wear, strolled into the room and placed an arm around Rinoa. She smiled, and put her head against his shoulder. "So, what else is new?"

"We're trying to figure out what has you screwed up in the head now, big shot," Rinoa chided, elbowing him gently in the side. "Why did you decide to put me as squad commander?"

"Because I have full faith in all of your abilities, but I want to see you exhibit the quality of leadership necessary of a SeeD," Squall answered matter-of-factly. "This is being treated as a military mission. At oh-seven-hundred I'm going to place the Garden under full battle ready. I believe you have it in you to become a squadron commander, or maybe even an Instructor. I just have to have the right paperwork to follow up, and the only way I can do that is through observance."

"You mean that?" Rinoa asked.

"Every bit of it," Squall replied. "You're a brave, loyal, attentive soldier. You're one of the best I've seen so far."

"You're just saying that because you want to…" Quistis joked.

"Enough, Instructor," Squall mocked in an authoritative tone of voice. "Now, will you ladies be joining me for lunch or will you remain here for the rest of the afternoon discussing the fine art of girl talk?"

"Are there any troops alive that swear fealty to Ultimecia?" Avatar asked as Rinna paced the sanctuary.

"Nearly ten thousand in the D-District Prison," Rinna replied. "But they're under guard of a SeeD detachment round the clock. They have no hope of escape."

"You underestimate my powers, my loyal servant," the spectral apparition replied. "Do you not think that with a wave of my hand, they'll be armed and free?"

"You…bear that power?" Rinna asked. "That prison is the most secure facility on earth…and you can change that?"

"Have faith in your master's powers," Avatar replied. The spirit moved back to the glass ball on the altar, and spread his arms wide. Bolts of lightning came through the ball into the specter, and he began to glow with an immense light. Rinna lowered the visor on his helmet and still had to cover his eyes. 

"Give me your lives, Soldiers of the Sorceress!!" the thunder cried in far-off Galbadia. "Capture the prison! Kill the SeeDs! Worship your new master!"

"Commander! Commander!" Squall looked up from his dish to see a junior classman running in.

"What can I do for you, pal?" Squall friendlily asked.

"Headmaster Cid needs you right away!" the young boy breathlessly shouted. "He says it's urgent!"

"I wonder what it could be?" Squall asked himself aloud. 

"Maybe you forgot to sign the appropriations reports again," Rinoa offered with a laugh.

"No, that's next month," Squall replied. He bent down and briefly kissed Rinoa. "I'll catch up with you guys later. This shouldn't be too long, hopefully."

"What's going on, Cid?" Squall asked as he walked into the office. "I was enjoying a perfectly good lunch!" He jokingly added.

"Here," Cid replied, pointing at a television monitor. Squall walked over and was terrified by the sight he saw.

"You're fucking kidding me," he spat. "No god-damned WAY!"

"Oh, yes," Cid answered. "The Whites have staged a prison break. They've executed the thirty-five SeeD guards we had stationed, and the countless Galbadian officials."

"With what, toothpicks?" Squall sarcastically retorted.

"It seems that they're armed with Galbadian SR-99 assault rifles," came a familiar voice coming down from the Garden's control center above the office. 

"Dad!" Squall exclaimed. "You're here too?"

"With an order from the Council," Laguna added. "SeeD is immediately to be dispatched, under the dual command of Squall Leonhart and Zell Dincht."

"Hiya!" Zell said, coming in behind Squall. "Long time no see!"

"We've only got about five hundred able-bodied SeeDs around the world," Squall answered. "Only a hundred or so here in Balamb. We can't possibly take on ten thousand troops."

"Galbadian and Estharian troops are already on the scene," Cid answered. "And we're not sending in all we have. We're sending in a small team to assassinate their leadership and push them back into compliance."

"Who's running this show?" Squall asked. 

"We have no clue yet." Laguna's face was stern with worry.

"Give the pilot the orders to fly to the southern tip of Galbadia," Squall ordered. "I'm placing the Garden at Code: Red Standby." Squall took the elevator up to the control center, and walked over by the tall, red-haired new pilot, an Estharian SeeD named Reno.

"Reno, we're flying to Galbadia," Squall ordered. "Open the mike."

Reno nodded, and as the Garden shifted mid-air, the intercom microphone was opened.

"Attention everyone, this is Commander Leonhart. Garden is responding to a dangerous issue in the southern Galbadian desert. The D-District prison has come under attack from the inside, and SeeD has been dispatched via Council orders. I need Instructor Trepe and Cadet First Class Caraway to report to the bridge immediately. The Garden is under lockdown and we're upgrading warning status to Code: Red Standby. Please remain calm, and all graduated SeeDs need to be ready for deployment. Thank you."

"That bad, cap'n?" Reno asked.

"Yeah," Squall quickly answered as he took the elevator back down to the office, where Rinoa and Quistis were both waiting.

"Get Irvine and Selphie's asses back here, too," Squall ordered to the young messenger boy. Have them meet us at the Galbadian command center. I want full intrusion gear prepped for six soldiers: Myself, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, and Irvine. Understood?"

"Gotcha, sir!" the boy shouted and ran out of the room.

"Stealth gear?" Quistis intriguingly asked. "We're breaking into the prison?"

"And we're hunting down whoever's behind all of this," Squall solemnly answered.

"Garden's on the move. I wonder why?"

Seifer sat upon his chocobo, wanting to turn towards Winhill, but he also noticed that Garden had left Balamb in a scurry towards the Desert.

"The Prison," Seifer concluded, as the wind swept back his longer blonde hair. "Something happened with those damned Whites, and now Seifer was curious as to what it was. He pulled an apple out of the pocket of his trench coat and took a bite.

_(Do you see, Seifer? It has already begun. Avatar has moved against the planet…)_

"Words of the fucking wise," Seifer spat. "Squall can kick his ass."

_(Your friends need you now, Seifer. You can save them.)_

Maybe something bad is about to go down, Seifer thought to himself. _Maybe…maybe I should just check it out. Not get into any action, but just make sure everything's cool with Squall._

Thoughts of impending destruction were on his mind as he sped the chocobo off to the Desert.

"Our Scout Team has met with the Galbadian force and they're establishing a staging area for us," Quistis told Squall as she hung up the telephone. Irvine and Selphie are already there and geared up, ready to go."

"Good," Squall replied, zipping the back of his black body glove and placing the black durasteel armor plating on. "God I remember how much I hated stealth gear, but I think that this is one of those times that it's necessary. OK, everyone geared up?" Nods came from Rinoa, Quistis, and Zell.

"Good," Squall replied, picking up the bulletproof helmet. "We have to make this quick. There's only so many places in that place that a leader would choose as a command center. Our first target is the upper control room. We'll asses whatever evidence presents itself there, and decide where to go next." They felt the jerk of forward motion as the transport launched from Garden's new docking bay. "The airship will land in about five minutes. No magic if at all possible. We can't use Guardian Forces any longer, and these stones might not hold up too long. They're simply a back up plan, except for Rinoa, that is."

"Don't worry about me," Rinoa reminded. "I know about enough of my power to do diddly squat."

"Good. Now, this is no ordinary mission. We can't let ourselves be seen. We have to have the element of surprise. So when we find their head honcho, we're going to place Irvine about fifty yards out with a sniper rife, and let him do the job while we distract the commander."

"Landing at Desert Command Center in one minute," the pilot crackled over the intercom.

"You heard the man," Zell said with a smile. "LET'S DO IT!"

"I'm telling you, I'm a friend of the commander's, and I need to speak with him, you dolt!" Seifer shouted at the Galbadian guard. "I'm an ex-SeeD cadet! Let me in!"

"Sorry, Mr. Almasy," the Galbadian soldier answered. "No unauthorized personnel admitted. This is a Code: A Classified Operation. No civilians!"

"Damn you, I should…" Seifer growled.

"Is there a problem, Private?" 

"This civilian desires to speak with you, Commander Leonhart," the soldier said as Squall walked up, in full stealth gear.

"Well, Seifer, how are you?" Squall asked. "What can I help you with?"

"It's what I can help _you_ with," Seifer replied. "I think I know what's going on inside, and who's behind it."

"Really…" Squall mused. "Come on, then. You can tell me about it." The guard stepped aside, and Seifer passed through. However, the minute the guard turned back around, Seifer chunked a stone and hit him in the head with it.

"Bastard," Seifer fumed. "Told ya so!"

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Brothers in Arms: Part Two

****

ALL THINGS SACRED

CHAPTER THREE: BROTHERS IN ARMS, PART TWO

"All goes as planned, Lord Avatar," Rinna reported, turning off the small InfoLink unit on his armguard. "The White Army has taken the prison, and the enemy forces are gathering, just like you planned."

"As I foresaw it would," Avatar replied. "But I would l would like to be present for this grand victory. We must travel to Galbadia."

"I agree, but the prison is hundreds of miles away," Rinna said. "It will take us days to travel there."

"You still underestimate my power, Commander," Avatar mocked. "I can transport us to Galbadia on the swift wings of the wind. However…in my present state, my power is weakened. I must posses a human body to fully exert my will."

"Then I offer mine, Master," Rinna replied, kneeling prostrate. "Work your will through me."

"The process will be very painful, and only a small part of your consciousness will exist," Avatar warned. "I will manifest my own old physical form, and erase yours. Are you sure you want to endure such hardship?"

"Yes, my lord," Rinna replied. "It is my duty. Make my presence yours!"

If there would be any way to distinguish Avatar's spectral face, one would see a cruel smile. _The fool sure knows how to make me feel worshipped,_ the fire-bodied spirit thought. _Too bad I forgot to tell him what'll happen after I release him!_ Avatar spread his flaming arms, and began a loud, incoherent incantation. As he chanted, threads of flame flowed from his body and tethered Rinna against the marble sanctuary floor. Avatar continued speaking, and a great ball of flame fell from the roof and slammed directly into Rinna's chest.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!" the Galbadian soldier screamed. Rinna felt excruciating pain…the likes of which he'd never felt before. Avatar simply laughed and continued the chant. More ropes of fire flew from his body, and these penetrated the orifices of his face. He no longer had eyes…balls of flame ignited in his eye sockets. His mouth was an infernal pit. 

"In this body, I will make my own!" Avatar exclaimed as he finished the incantation. The ropes of flame began to pull Avatar closer to his new host. Rinna could no longer scream in pain: his tongue had been burned to ashes. As Avatar drew closer to Rinna, the remainder of Rinna ignited: now both men were infernal…they were indistinguishable. Finally Avatar lifted Rinna's corpse, and with a strong embrace, melded the two bodies together. Soon, the fires began to extinguish. When man had finished mixing with fire, a tall, red-haired, blue-eyed man stood where Rinna once was laid. He was in all white: from his trench coat to his combat-style boots. The man walked over to the glass orb, and admired his features, mainly his vibrant green eyes.

"It's been forever since I've seen you, beautiful," he said to himself. "But we got a little trip to take." He snapped his fingers and found himself at the head of ten-thousand armed men.

"He's called Avatar," Seifer told Squall and company. "He's not a man…he's something else. I've dreamed of him, and he's spoken to me, along with another voice that seems to want me to battle Avatar."

"What do they say?" Quistis asked, concerned for the well-being of a former student, and present friend. "What does Avatar tell you to do?"

"Well, Avatar tells me to renew my loyalty to Ultimecia: something I'd never do again, and he orders me to fight and serve him. He keeps telling me that I'm the stepping stone to his true prize: he seems pretty adamant about capturing you, Squall," Seifer said. Squall's face didn't change, but he felt his heart leap up into his chest. "He usually appears as this big ball of fire, and then he transforms…into…"

"What?" Squall asked.

"Me," Seifer answered, fear rampant throughout his voice. "The other voice comes to me while I'm awake. He tells me to resist Avatar, and to fight with you guys. I guess…that's why I'm here."

"Well, Seifer, you're welcome with us," Squall replied. "I am giving you an emergency commendation of a Rank 25 SeeD. While this is only temporary, I will make sure that you retain this rank." Seifer nodded his head.

"Welcome back, Seif," Irvine said, rubbing the barrel of the sniper rifle.

"So, am I going in with you guys, or what?" Seifer asked, unsheathing Hyperion.

"I've come up with a new strategy," Squall informed. "Seifer, Rinoa, and I will enter the compound without this stealth crap and physically engage Avatar. Meanwhile, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine will remain at the aforementioned sniper point, and Irvine will take the first available shot."

"Gotcha, boss," Irvine said.

"What about the White Legion?" Zell asked.

"We've got a ring of Galbadian artillery surrounding the prison, backed up by twenty-five thousand Galbadian and Estharian troops," Squall replied. "We're going to sneak in through the vehicle bay. Zell, do you have the explosives I've requested?"

"Twenty pounds of AR9," Zell replied. "Enough to blow a small chunk from the Galbadian continent."

"That's a little much, isn't it?" Quistis asked.

"Those are six-inch thick steel blast doors," Zell retorted. "I'm slightly worried that this might not be enough."

"We'll just have to try," Squall said, getting the last of the cursed stealth armor off. "If not, we'll just have the Galbadian tanks open fire on the facility."

"We have to hurry," Seifer advised. "They're getting ready to attack."

"OK," Squall concluded, hefting his Gunblade from his case. "We're moving in."

__

A few minutes later, at the staging area…

Squall stood alone as the winds stirred the sands about him. He watched the maintenance crews prep the tanks as they circled around the perimeter of the prison, and saw Estharian and Galbadian soldiers standing shoulder to shoulder, ready to defend the freedom of the new world.

"Everything OK?" Squall turned around and saw Rinoa approach as she buttoned the jacket on her cadet's uniform.

"As good as I suppose it can be," Squall replied, polishing his blade. "I'm not so comfortable about this, though. Whoever this guy is, he has Seifer worked up. This might get bad. You sure you're up to it?"

"Weren't you the one with all the confidence in my abilities this morning?" Rinoa playfully asked, trying to mask the raw fear in her voice. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever get."

"You know, whatever happens in there," Squall began, "I'm going to keep you safe. Cadet or not, I still love you, and I'm ready to die for you, Rinoa."

"Hey, don't talk like that," Rinoa said, playfully slapping his chest. "We're going to make it out of this one just fine, right? We're SeeDs…the absolute best."  
"You're right," Squall said, embracing her. "Just…stay close to me, cadet. That's an order."

Rinoa sighed as she laid her head on his chest. "Yes, commander. That's one order you don't have to worry about me breaking."

"Touching…" Squall turned his head and saw Seifer approach. "But I saw something that's funnier than Hell, man."

"And that would be…" Rinoa asked.

"Just follow me, folks," Seifer laughed. "And get in your chastising mode."

"Been a while, hasn't it?" Quistis asked Zell as they prepared to move to the staging area. "Things working out okay in Esthar?"

"Yeah, it's great," Zell replied, adjusting his combat gloves. "Squall's got a great crew of guys working for me, and Laguna's just about the coolest person in the world!" Zell popped his knuckles, somersaulted over a nearby bench, and began swinging some punches in the air. "I'm just ready to GET…IT…ON!"

Quistis couldn't help but laugh at Zell's acrobatics. "Awfully energetic today, aren't we?"

"Oh yeah!" Zell replied, back flipping again, this time over Quistis' head. He landed and sent a nearby duffel bag flying with a powerful roundhouse kick. 

"Save some for the fight," Quistis laughed, walking over to him.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Zell grinned. "This Avatar guy is TOAST, baby!"

"Well, Seifer sure seems to be afraid of him," Quistis reminded him with a serious tone of voice. "You know it really takes a lot to unnerve Seifer."

"Hey, we'll be fine!" Zell confidently exclaimed. "We're SeeD, remember? We stomped these Whites into the ground once, and we'll do it again!"

Quistis gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I wish I had your confidence," she told him.

"Come on, Quisty," Zell reassured, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You have me to look out for you, right?" He looked at the sky in thought for a quick moment, and he removed his right glove, pulling a bright platinum ring off his finger. 

"This was my Grandfather's," Zell told her. "He gave it to me before I left for Garden. Said it would help give me courage." Zell took the ring and placed it in Quistis' hand. "Let it give you courage. This way, no matter what happens, a small part of me will always be with you, to keep you safe."

Quistis had a perplexed look on her face as she tried to hand Zell the ring back. "I can't take this, Zell. This has way too much meaning for y…" She was abruptly interrupted by Zell kissing her. After what seemed like a pleasurable eternity, Zell finally released her and stared into her eyes.

"You're more special to me than anything that I could ever own," Zell told her. "I…just could never find the right words to say."

"Zell, I…" Quistis stuttered.

"That's OK," Zell said, letting go of her. "I shouldn't have expected you to feel the same way about…" This time it was Quistis interrupting the conversation with a kiss.

"Just shut up," she playfully told him when she finally removed her lips from his, "and just enjoy the moment for what it's worth." Zell laughed and kissed her again.

"Come on, you two!" For the third and final time, the pair was interrupted: by a smiling Squall and Rinoa and a hysterical Seifer.

"I don't want to reprimand you two for behavior unbecoming of officers," Squall laughed.

"Better than commander/cadet, pal!" Zell joked back as he held Quistis close. 

"Well, you see, I make the rules, so…" Squall replied.

"There'll be time for tonsil hockey later, Zell," Seifer roared. "I thought you just might want to join us on a little ass-kicking expedition."

"Sign me up, bro!" Zell comically replied as he and Quistis walked hand-in-hand to join the others.

"Seriously guys," Squall replied. "We're getting ready to go into a highly pressured situation. Keep your focus on the mission. This is not going to be easy."

"No enemy sentries," Irvine mused as he, Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Seifer, Squall, and Rinoa approached the blast doors protecting the vehicle entrance bay. Squall brushed a lock of hair out of his eye as he analyzed the situation. The sands would more than likely muffle the blast the AR9 would make…but still, if anyone was in or near the bay at the time…it didn't matter. It was the only way they're getting in.

"OK, Zell," Squall decided. "Plant the charges, and everyone, get out of the way!"

"Now let's have a little fun," Zell said as he removed his backpack, opened it, and pulled out several blocks of AR9 explosives.

"Damn, you weren't lying when you said you had a lot of that stuff," Seifer mused as Zell hooked small remote detonation devices into the explosives. Zell nodded as he removed a remote from his belt and tested the detonators.

"Okay, everything seems to work," Zell said, grabbing a bundle of explosives. "Squall, help me with some of those, would you?" Squall grabbed the remainder of the AR9, and along with Zell, began to place the charges in weak points around the door.

"If this doesn't take this door down, then nothing will," Zell growled as he placed a charge at the door's inner seal. "Either way, we're letting them know we're here." He placed the last bomb right in the center of the blast door, pulled out a remote, and activated the charges.

"All right, once I hit this button, the charges will blow," Zell advised the team. "Everyone, get a few feet back, okay?" They did as asked, and Zell stood alone with the remote in his hand.  
"Let's…do…it…" Zell whispered as he hit the button. The explosives went off, and in a sea of flying metal, stone, and sand, the SeeDs dashed through the bombed-out door and into what would become the depths of hell itself. Squall poked his into the next corridor, and saw that none of the prisoners had come to discover the cause of the blast. He stopped the team in the vehicle bay, and addressed them.

"We separate here," he said. "Irvine, you and your team will head off to the left, and my guys will come through the upper corridor with me. Try not to let yourselves be seen. We don't want to alert Avatar any more than we already have."

"Gotcha boss," Irvine said as he nodded. Then he, Quistis, Zell, and Selphie quickly snuck into the left hallway. Then he, Seifer, and Rinoa all looked at one another in the drab gray chamber.

"Let's get this over with."

Within five minutes of their entry, the prison became hell. Covert ops couldn't apply here…every enemy in the base knew that there was a SeeD team in the prison, and they were going after their leader. They threw themselves in Squall, Rinoa, and Seifer's way, only to be swiftly cut down by a magic barrage by a sorceress or by the Gunblade masters' skill. 

"Do these guys ever give up?!" Squall shouted, running a White through with his Gunblade before pulling the trigger, disintegrating the rebel's body.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Seifer replied, blasting another with a high-potency Fire spell. Another one came with a sword…Seifer deftly deflected the blow and with a quick downward slash, he slain the soldier. 

"Where's Rinoa?" Squall shouted, kicking one in the face and impaling another one.

"Back here!" he heard the familiar voice shout. Rinoa quickly released her Valkyrie at one of the White soldiers while magically snapping another's spine. "They're coming in from all sides! What do we do?"

Squall began looking for escape routes. There were too many flooding to them…the SeeDs couldn't hold them all off. If only there were a smaller hallway, or a room…

"There!" Seifer shouted, pointing at the cell lift at the end of the hallway. "We gotta push through…we can do it!"

"Let's go!" Squall shouted, as they began to push through the throngs of White Soldiers. They bludgeoned, stabbed, fried, and punched their way past the soldiers, and miraculously ended up behind the group. The Whites finally noticed that their enemies were behind them, and finally decided to give chase. Seifer began punching buttons on the control panel.

"Damn!" he shouted, trying to override the security code. 

"Hurry, Seifer!" Squall shouted. "They're almost here!"

"I'm trying, Squall!" Seifer retorted. "Can Rinoa buy us some time?"

"Come on, babe," Squall told her. "You're up." Rinoa nodded, and stepped forward to face the slowing soldiers.

"Leave this facility at once or face the wrath of Hyne!" she commanded. The soldiers kept their pursuit. Rinoa raised her hand, and multiple bolts of lightning came from the fluorescent light fixtures above them and obliterated several soldiers. The Whites were a little more wary; however, they still didn't give up so easily. Rinoa muttered some words in a language she didn't know that just popped into her head, and they felt the earth tremble. All of a sudden, crags of white stone erupted from the ground and closed off the end of the corridor, efficiently separating the SeeDs from the rebels.

"That could be called time buying," Seifer said. Rinoa sighed, and collapsed. Squall dashed from Seifer's side, and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Rinoa, are you okay?" Squall asked.

"That…really made me tired," she replied. "I don't know how I did that, but now I'm exhausted." Squall lifted her up, and carried her onto the lift.

"It's all right," he said, sitting down, with Rinoa still on his lap. "You'll be just fine."

"She needs to stay on the tram," Seifer advised as he entered the tram and hit the power button in the cabin.   
"Gotta keep her safe, right?"

"I'll…be OK," Rinoa struggled.

"You can hardly lift your head," Squall replied, concern heavy in his voice. "You're going to stay here."

"But…"

"No buts," Squall sternly replied. "If something happens, you get out of here right away. You're too weak to fight in your condition."

"He's right," Seifer agreed, pulling a cigarette out of his coat pocket and lighting up. "We can't endanger you."

"Do you _have_ to smoke in here?" Squall replied. "That shit stinks like…well, shit."

"Ha ha ha," Seifer muttered after taking a drag. "Laugh it up. I can't help it if I'm nervous. This guy is bad news, Squall. He's a lot more powerful than Ultimecia could ever dream of being. He commands fire at will. We have to be quick with him."

"I think we'll be all right," Squall replied. "If Irvine can follow through with the shot this time…"

"Yeah, don't bet on it," Seifer sarcastically said. "He sure as hell didn't want to shoot Edea."

"Because he was the only one who remembered who Edea was," Rinoa reminded. "That's why he couldn't do it."

"As long as Avatar isn't his father, we'll do fine," Squall laughed. "I have faith in Irvine's abilities. He'll be able to do it."

"I wonder if the others have had any fun," Zell mused as the second team set up in a small hallway out looking the control room. "I haven't seen anything!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Selphie asked, holding binoculars. "You'd think that…hey!!! I see Avatar!"

"Hush up, Sefie," Irvine warned. "If that bastard hears us, we're all screwed." Irvine set up a tripod and placed the sniper rifle on it. He turned on the scope, and began watching the tall man in white.

"I can pop him right here and now," Irvine said, sliding the bolt into place.

"Squall said to wait," Quistis reminded. "Maybe he'll surrender peacefully."

"Wouldn't bet on it," Irvine growled, mirroring Avatar's movements with the rifle. He flipped a small switch on his radio headset, and began to listen in.

"Sir, there's a small SeeD unit that has infiltrated the prison," he heard, and saw one of the prisoners standing before Avatar. "They've killed about fifty to a hundred of our soldiers."

"I was aware of this, Commander Kenshi," Avatar replied. "And they're on their way here. So, do you know what I want you to do?"

"Anything you command, Master, I will do," Kenshi said.

"I want you to let them through, and I want you to muster the remaining men and attack the Galbadian and Estharian forces outside. Full force. No prisoners, no survivors," Avatar ordered. "Then move into Deling and burn it to the ground."

"Yes, sir, I will mass the troops," Kenshi said, and left.

"Too bad you'll die the moment you step out the door, you piss ant," Avatar snarled after Kenshi left. "Then you and the other 9,999 of your buddies will all give your life energy to me, and I will burn Deling City, along with the rest of this world."

"Whoa, this guy's looney!" Zell whispered. "Hurry the hell up, Squall…"

"Squall Leonhart, it truly is a pleasure to meet such a legend."

Squall entered the prison's control room and saw a tall, red-haired man all in white standing in front of him. "And Seifer Almasy…Ultimecia's entrusted knight, turned traitor. A distinctive honor, I might say."

"So, you're Avatar, eh?" Squall asked, one hand on the Gunblade at his belt.

"Yes, that is one of my many names," Avatar replied. "Infernos, Helios, Avatar. Those are just a handful." Avatar laughed. "It doesn't matter, really. All you need to know is that this world is about to burn, Master Leonhart, like the thousands that I've already destroyed."

"What are you talking about, you fool?" Seifer spat.

"You are going to die, Seifer Almasy," Avatar calmly said. "As will you, Squall, after you've served your purpose. So will Rinoa, and Irvine, and everyone…"

"NOW, IRVY!!" Selphie fiercely whispered.

PPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

"Sorry, Kinneas," Avatar laughed, slapping the bullet away without even looking. "Did you think I didn't know where you were?"

"His ass is mine," Zell fumed, throwing off the helmet and leaping over the control modules behind which they had been hiding. Avatar actually looked surprised as Zell jammed a fist into his jaw, and sent him flying with a roundhouse kick. The tall man crashed into a nearby locker, and slumped over.

"Damn you," Avatar growled. "You dare assault the new God of this world? _Inverius Infernis!" _Avatar stood up and unleashed a large fireball from his fist. 

"Shit!" Zell exclaimed. He backpedaled and tried to wall kick over the fireball, however the flames buried themselves in his chest while he was in midair. Zell collapsed to the hard steel floor, chest heaving.

"Zell!" Quistis shouted as she tried to run to him.

"God damn you, Quistis!" Irvine shouted, pulling her back down. "Do you want to die? Stay the fuck down!"

"But Zell…" she sobbed.

"There's nothing you or I can do now," Irvine replied. "We just gotta make sure Squall and the others are safe."

"How do we do that?"

"I have no clue."

"Well," Avatar mused, regaining his composure. "Isn't it so precious that my prize has brought himself to me?"

"The hell?!" Squall shouted. "You're insane, pal!"

"Any God is insane," Avatar replied. 

"You're no God," Seifer said. "You're a murderer, and a criminal at that."

"I'm giving you one last chance, Avatar," Squall warned. "Surrender, or die."

"Gods are immortal, Leonhart," Avatar answered. "Prepare yourself…you shall be my vessel."

"Jeez, this guy's really lost…" Squall began, before a wall of fire separated him and Seifer.

"Squall!" Seifer shouted.

"I'm all right," Squall replied, readying his Gunblade. "Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Then tentacles of flame appeared out of nowhere, knocking his Gunblade away and tethering him to the ground. 

"AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGH!" Squall shouted. The pain was nearly unbearable. The fires burned hotter than any spell he'd ever felt. Avatar was going to kill him…he was sure of this now. 

_Goodbye, Rinoa,_ he thought. _I love you._

"Love cannot save you now, pitiful mortal," he heard Avatar's familiar voice growl. However, when he opened his eyes to look, all he saw was a walking inferno. Avatar's 'body' was crumpled on the ground nearby. "You will carry me to the Heavens, and then you will die, too. Are you ready, Squall Leonhart? Are you ready to become a God?"

"Leave him alone!" Avatar released Squall's arms to see Seifer bounding through the flame, swinging Hyperion.

"_Morieris Infernos!" _ Avatar shouted, a black fireball flying from his hand. Seifer, with expert skill, knocked the fireball away with Hyperion and dove-tackled Avatar.

"I'm taking you to hell, you bastard," Seifer growled through the pain as he held on to Avatar. "Squall, get out of here! His spell is broken!"

Squall couldn't remember leaving the facility that day. He didn't remember the victorious cries of the Council's forces outside the prison. He didn't remember collapsing in the desert sands due to the pain and the anguish. All he could remember was Seifer Almasy's dying screams.

****

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. A Father's Pain, A Lover's Betrayal

ALL THINGS SACRED  
CHAPTER FOUR: A FATHER'S PAIN, A LOVER'S BETRAYAL  
BY GUNBLADE_78  
  
  
Let's catch up on things a bit.   
  
As you remember, SeeD, commanded by Squall Leonhart, was dispatched to aid Galbadian and Estharian forces at the site of the D-District Prison, which held the rebel faction "White Army." The Whites had escaped with assistance from a enigmatic figure called Avatar, and with his powers, the Whites took control of the prison. Squall and a small group of SeeDs infiltrated the compound before the major battle began, attempting to cut the snake off at the head and assassinate Avatar. However, Avatar overwhelmed the SeeDs, and he attempted to pass his spirit into Squall's body. The SeeDs would have surely perished, but Seifer broke whatever spell Avatar had lain, and the SeeDs escaped just after the remainder of the White Army was wiped out by the joint coalition. Squall and Zell were both critically injured, and immediately transported to a state-of-the-art ICU unit in Esthar. Seifer was presumed dead.   
  
Two weeks have passed...  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a beautiful Monday morning, Squall," Rinoa said: partly to herself, partly to the incapacitated Squall laying in the hospital bed close to the window. "The sun looks beautiful...I just wish you could see it too. You do enjoy a good sunrise, right, baby?"  
Squall remained silent, trodding a path through unconsciousness. Rinoa looked at her uniform jacket hanging in the corner as she walked back over to the chair next to Squall's bed. For a moment, she was afraid that she had been late in reporting to Cid and the Garden, but she soon remembered that Cid had assigned Irvine, Quistis, and her to see to Squall and Zell's security and progress. She sighed heavily as she hung her head. Everything had just happened so fast, and they hit her all at once.  
"Squall, I miss you so much," she cried. "Wherever you are, I hope you can hear me. I hope you can hold on...to everything...to everyone...to me. Don't give up, Squall. Please."  
She heard a faint knocking on the door, and saw Laguna standing outside. "Mind if I come in?" he asked.  
"Sure," she replied, wiping a tear from her cheek. Laguna came in and put an arm around Rinoa's shoulders.  
"You holding out all right, kiddo?" he asked. "I know this is tough as heck for you."  
"It's you I'm worried about," she replied. "I mean...he's your son." Laguna half-heartedly laughed, and looked at the motionless body on the bed.   
"I haven't slept more than five hours in the past two weeks," he sighed. "I've been worried about Squall, and lately the Council has been bitching at me over the handling of the Galbadian incident."  
"What's their problem this time?" Rinoa asked.  
"I followed their charter, as usual," Laguna sarcastically said. "I answered a distress signal from your father, and now they're talking about sanctioning my shipping. They said I had no right to involve myself in a Galbadian situation, and they're practically ignoring the emergency dispatch we received from Deling City."  
"I don't understand," Rinoa stated, her face showing a look of confusion. "I don't get what their basis is."  
"I do," Laguna replied. "Devas Alvain."  
"The Council's Defense Chairman?" Rinoa asked.  
"Yep, and possible contender to the Estharian presidency," Laguna said. "He's not kept it secret that he desires the presidency, and I'd rather just give it to him than to have him slander my name all over the damned world. The bastard's trying to make me look like a friggin' war-monger." Rinoa looked at Squall's father.  
"Well, maybe Councilor Veran will see through his little plot," Rinoa offered. "Maybe he'll put a stop to it."  
"Yeah, right," Laguna groaned. "Veran and Alvain are both graduates of the same university. The only hope I really have is Kiros. Anyway...that's not important right now. How are things looking with Squall here?"  
"Not much better," Rinoa replied. "They've removed him from the respirator, but he's still out of it."  
"At least we've had some good news, eh?" Laguna optimistically said. He stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be around the office if you need anything. If something happens, make sure and ring me up, OK?"  
"Yeah, I will," Rinoa answered. "Try and get some rest, OK? You do look kind of worn-out, old man," she added with a weary smile.  
"You do the same," Laguna advised. "Squall's a tough kid. He'll be all right."  
  
Laguna heard the doors whoosh shut behind him and he walked down the dimly lit hallway towards the exit. Squall looked a little better....it seemed that the burns had all been healed and it gave the illusion that the boy was merely sleeping. Now all he had to do was wake up. The main doors hissed open and Laguna walked out onto the blue skyway, taking in a deep breath of the cool morning air. He made his was through the crowds of people on the streets, looking for the nearest transport, hoping he could get back to the palace without too much of a comotion. Even eighteen years after Adel's first defeat, Laguna Loire was still a popular figure in Esthar. Comotion found Laguna on that morning...however, it wasn't the kind he was used to.  
  
"OUR PRESIDENT IS A DESPOT AND A DICTATOR!!" he heard over a loudspeaker near the transport. "HE SENDS OUR SONS TO WAR IN A FOREIGN LAND WITHOUT A SINGLE THOUGHT TO THEIR SAFETY, AND HE DRAINS US OF OUR HARD-EARNED GIL! THE DAYS OF LAGUNA LOIRE ARE NUMBERED...IT'S TIME FOR A CHANGE!" Laguna walked through the crowds of protestors near the transport, walked onto the makeshift stage, and took the microphone from the ringleader.  
"And what kind of change would that be?" he asked, trying to keep his cool. "Would you rather have Adel back in Esthar and go back to the days of keeping your daughters locked up in your basements? Would you rather have Ultimecia or her little White Generals? Tell me something: when was the last time I passed a direct taxation to the people of this country? When's the last time I sent our military into a situation that I didn't personally accompany them to? Did you know that I was at the prison, directing the efforts of our forces?" He walked over to the young man directing the protest and looked him square in the eye. Cheers went up from some on-lookers.  
"Let me tell you a little secret, sir," Laguna growled. "Did you know that the White Army's goal was to wipe out this world? Did you know that they had terrorists here, preparing to detonate nuclear weaponry as soon as their mission in Galbadia was carried out? How would you like that for a change? My god-damned son is rotting in a hospital bed because he fought to keep the people of this planet safe. I'm going to ask you kindly then, sir, to please disband this little gathering and move it, because I really have to get back to my office now. If I have to ask again, I will have you arrested."  
"For what, old man?" the kid replied, shoving Laguna. "Speaking out against you and your regime?"  
"For public disturbance, among all things," Laguna returned. "You think all these people are here listening to you because they want to? You've got the damned transport logged back ten miles. And if you ever touch me again, I will personally knock your ass to the ground, and then I'll have you tried for assault. MOVE IT!!!" Several members of the crowds burst into cheers for their leader as the young man stepped aside. Laguna snorted as he boarded the transport and directed it to head for the palace.  
"You haven't heard the last from us, Loire!" the protestor shouted.  
  
So this is Esthar, huh?  
Gabriel Gage put the binoculars back into the case on his belt and stared out at the massive city. It would be hard to track Avatar here, but he'd been to much larger places in much larger worlds after the fallen Seraph. Difficulty came with the job, right? He'd not been chosen because this would be an easy task. He was chosen because he always got the kill...even the greatest Seraphs knew that Gabriel Gage was the best.  
"We've finally found the fallen one's sleeping chamber," he recalled Elder's words. "But he's already awakened. He's in a place known as Esthar and he's found a new body. Do your job, Gage."  
I can feel his energy...Gabriel thought as he watched the sunrise. He is here, that's for sure. There's plenty of civilians, though. I fear if we battle, many will be hurt and killed...but many more will be killed if I don't stop him. He clenched his fist as he put on his black trenchcoat. He felt the long sword at his hip and the two pistols near his chest. They would deliver this world, and this universe from Avatar. As he began his descent to the city below, he smiled. His long hunt was finally over.  
  
  
  
When Squall Leonhart came to, the only thing he knew was he felt like he'd been hit by a bus. Pain throbbed through his entire body, and it took every last ounce of energy he had just to sit up. He gasped heavily, and then he felt a draft on his backside. He was startled at the occurance, and then he made a stark realization: he was interned in a hospital. He rubbed the side of his head and swung around.   
"Wonder how long I've been here..." he muttered. With a groan, he pushed himself from the bed and stood up. He looked around the small room: definately one of the most high-tech he'd ever seen, but then wasn't Esthar usually over-elaborate with technology? He pushed the thought from his head as he continued to investigate the room.  
"There has to be a bathroom around here somewhere," he whispered to himself as he gingerly stepped around the room. Finally, he found a door in the corner that opened up to a restroom. Now, maybe he'd get rid of this sudden urge to pee.  
Whoosh! he heard, and soon the sound of footsteps echoed in the room.  
"Squall?" he heard Rinoa ask. "Squall?" More footsteps. "Oh, no..." she gasped. He heard her press the buzzer to the nurses' station. "Where's Squall?!" she shouted. "He's not around here? Did something happen? Is he...oh, my God please say he's..."  
"...right behind you," Squall answered as he stepped out of the bathroom. Rinoa whirled around in disbelief as she saw Squall grab his leather jacket from the wall and put it on. "How's it going?"  
"You scared me, you damned idiot!" she shouted, "What the hell were you thinking, hiding like that?!"  
"Gee, good to see you too," he replied. "Nice to see how much you care."  
"Sometimes I wonder about you," she chided with a smile, taking his hand. "Come on, sit down. You're about to overexert yourself." Squall let her help him back to the bed, and he sat down.  
"What happened to me?" he asked. "I remember Seifer...that's about it. Did we win? How long have I been out? Is Zell all right?"  
"Easy now," Rinoa calmly stated. "Calm it down. We're not sure just what happened to you. When we pulled you out you had burns covering every inch of your body, but obviously things have changed. We crushed the Whites...my father ordered their execution on the spot, but it seems that Laguna's catching heat over what happened. We brought you here after the battle...that was two weeks ago. Zell...Zell's not good. He's on full life support function. They don't know if he'll make it to the end of the week."  
"Two weeks..." Squall groaned. "I can't believe it."  
"It's true," Rinoa replied. "Look, I need to get a hold of your dad. I'll be back in a few." Rinoa stood up to leave, and as the door opened, she walked straight into Irvine.  
"Watch where you're going, cowboy," Rinoa warned.  
"I heard Squall's awake," he said. "Seems that the nurses kind of figured that when you went off on him. No matter...look, we gotta go. There's some protesters in the city, and they're hot after Laguna. Been a few fights between them and Laguna's supporters. Says it's dangerous around here. He wants me, you, and Squall at the palace immediately."  
"What about Quistis and Zell?" Rinoa asked.  
"Zell can't move, and we know damn good and well that Quistis ain't leaving until he can," Irvin replied. "Hurry, Squally-boy, and get dressed; we don't have time to waste."  
  
  
  
"It seems that you get more and more controversial as the days go by, President Loire," Councilor Cyrie Veran, head of the Council of Nations, commented. "Now we're assaulting citizens?"  
"Look, Veran, I never touched the guy, alright?" Laguna sighed. "I told the guy that if he did it again, then I'd kick his ass. He's started fights all over the city, and I know that this is all Alvain's doing."  
"I know, Laguna," Veran replied, surprisingly taking Laguna's side. "He's been dogging you in council for days now. He wants us to remove Esthar from the Council if you don't step down."  
"Little does he know that Esthar is the founding nation of this council," Laguna replied. "You've got to do something about this. The people are taking up sides like a friggin' war, Cy. I've got full platoons of troops trying to keep peace in the streets, and they keep getting attacked by Alvain's followers. There's even a vigilante band called 'Laguna's Army' running around starting more skirmishes, and Alvain is just sitting in Deling City, watching it all and laughing. Something needs the boot from the council, and it sure isn't me."  
"Laguna, I've tried everything I know," Cyrie replied. "He won't back down. He has it in his head that the presidency is his...all he's waiting for is you to fall."  
"He'll be waiting a long damn time, then," Laguna said. "Jeez, why did this bastard get nominated anyway? If I'd have known the kind of shit he stirrs...I'm about five seconds from recalling him and having him arrested!"  
"I think that's what he wants you to do," Cyrie replied. "Make him a martyr of sorts."  
"Can't you do anything else?" Laguna asked. "Like maybe try him or something? It's obvious he's behind all of this. The people chant his name in the streets. I'm afraid that things are going to get worse."  
"I don't know, Laguna," Cyrie said. "I'm not sure how the Charter defines such incidents."  
"Then let me talk to him," Laguna derived. "Maybe I can set him straight and be done with this nonsense. Tell him to be at the palace at ten sharp tomorrow morning."  
A guard entered the room. "Mr. President, your son and his friends have come."  
"Send them in," he ordered. Cyrie shifted in her chair to see Squall, Rinoa, and Irvine enter the room. Squall sat in the chair next to Cyrie; Rinoa and Irvine stood at his side.  
"Councillor Veran," Squall greeted. "I see Dad has something big going on here. What's up?"  
"It's Alvain," Laguna replied. "He's finally set his beasts out against me. This looks like a damned civil war out there."  
"Anything we can do?" Irvine asked. "Squall's still a bit on the weak side, but there might be something he can do, like order SeeD to assist your patrols or something like that."  
"This is a touchy, touchy issue," Cyrie said. "Devas wants it that way. One wrong move and it'll all snowball. Laguna, I'm all for helping you, but I've got to keep my senses over this matter. Devas is a revered chairman in the Council. Any action I take may just complicate the issue."  
"I know, Cy," Laguna replied, helping her from her chair. "Thanks for your help." Cyrie quickly kissed Laguna.  
"I'll see you," she said, heading for the door. "Take care of yourself, Laguna. I love you." With that, she left.  
Squall sat and stared at his father for a moment. "Are you telling me...that you've been having...a relationship...with the chair of the Council, Dad?" Laguna nervously looked about the room, and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Uh...well...yea...you weren't really supposed to see that," Laguna stuttered. "Just don't say anything right now, please? I have all of the trouble I can stand for a lifetime right now."  
"Whoa, wait just a second," Rinoa laughed. "How long has this been going on? I haven't heard anything about it."  
"Neither have I," Squall mused.   
"Then it's working," Laguna concluded. "Nobody really needs to know right now...at least until I can get this matter with Alvain settled."  
"This guy is just plain nuts," Irvine replied. "I'm thinking he wants a civil war."  
"What can we do, Dad?" Squall asked. "SeeD is free from your direct control. I can keep a good detachment here until everything calms down."  
"If you did that, then it would look like Daddy's giving the orders around Garden," Laguna replied. "I can't complicate this any further. I'm meeting with Alvain tomorrow, hopefully. If everything goes right, maybe I can talk him into calming his little bastards down."  
"Something doesn't sound right to me," Squall said. "This just coincides a little closely to the Galbadian incident. I mean, Devas used to be one of your most staunch supporters. Why all of a sudden would he throw a fit over answering a distress call?"  
"I don't know," Laguna sighed as he slumped into his chair. "This is just too stressful...I can't hardly think straight. Right now, it seems my biggest enemy is my only hope."  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the treatment center...  
  
"Hello, Quistis. I've come a long way to see you."  
  
Quistis startled from her nap in the recliner next to Zell's bed, and saw a dead man standing in her doorway. Seifer Almasy looked at the young instructor...but Quistis noticed something in his eyes: a bright orange fire seemed to burn in his pupils...but then it would vanish. Seifer calmly laughed as he patted his Gunblade. This would be easier than he thought. "I see our friend Zell is none the worse for wear. Poor child...poor, poor, despicable child." He placed a gloved hand onto Zell's throat and began to squeeze.  
"NO! STOP IT!" Quistis shouted as she leapt up and grabbed Seifer's arm. "Don't touch him!"  
"He doesn't love you, Quistis!" Seifer roared as he released Zell and drew Quistis closer to him. "He hates you...despises you...he wants to see you suffer." Quistis looked at the tall man standing in front of her. He had Seifer's body. Seifer's face. Seifer's voice...  
"You're not Seifer," she whispered. "You're..."  
"Yes, I am Avatar," Seifer's voice confirmed. "I'm not here to kill you, Quistis. I'm here to offer you what you've desired for so long. Come with me, Quistis. We will rule this pathetic world with such power, even the gods will tremble before our feet."  
"You're insane," she countered with the voice of a spellbound lover. "I'll never..."  
Avatar made Seifer's hand brush Quistis' cheek. "There's nothing here for you, Quistis, my love. Nobody cares about you, except for me. Be my queen, Quistis Trepe. Do not fight me...I'm trying to save you."  
"You can save nothing, Avatar!" Quistis wheeled around and saw a tall, blonde haired man in a dark trenchcoat standing in the doorway. Avatar laughed as he turned to face the new addition.  
"Gabriel Gage, the legendary Seraph commander," he chuckled. "You've been hunting me for quite some time now. Five hundred years, has it been?"  
"It doesn't matter now," Gabriel replied. "Because it's all over now, Avatar. You betrayed the Seraphs and our world. You left my home in ruins. I have fought, killed, and bled for those five hundred years, just so I could see this day. In the name of Elder Ranjik IV, I have been ordered to deliver the Council's sentence for Arenna, the Avatar; fallen Seraph of Fire: you are to be executed."  
"Am I now?" Avatar laughed. "You are one of the greatest, Gage. However, don't underestimate my power; I'm stronger than any Seraph could hope to be."  
"We'll just see about that!" Gabriel shouted as he reached for the automatic pistols underneath his coat. As he pulled them to his hands, however, Avatar waved an arm and sent Gage flying across the room. The pistols clattered to the floor. Gabriel couldn't move; somehow, Avatar was holding him.  
"You're going to be the first to see the power I now command, Master Gage. Quistis, my darling, you know what to do."  
Quistis nodded, and walked next to Zell's bedside. One of Gage's pistols flew to her hand, and she pressed it to Zell's temple.  
"Sleep easily, you son of a bitch," she growled as she squeezed the trigger. As Zell's lifeblood splattered against the wall, Quistis pulled Zell's ring from her finger, and threw it to the ground. "I'll see you in Hell," she spat.  
"Spectacular, my Queen," Avatar praised. "Now, my love, let us leave here before some unfriendly faces arrive. With a brilliant flash of light, they vanished from Gage's sight.  
"Dear God," he gasped. "What can I do now?"  
  
  
In the next chapter, Squall and company will learn of Quistis' betrayal as they become accomidated with the enigmatic figure, Gabriel Gage. Laguna will also have his hands full when Devas Alvain comes to the Palace and makes some unusual demands. And what of the real Seifer Almasy? Did his spirit just die, like Commander Rinna's? Or does Seifer have the power to fight Avatar's malignant evil from the inside? All this and more in the next installment of   
ALL THINGS SACRED!  
  
P/S: Sorry for taking so long with the chapter. I had ch.4 written a long time ago, until I decided to add the character of Gabriel Gage. His addition didn't fit with the flow of the storyline, so I scrapped the fourth chapter and rewrote it, while working forty hours a week at a radio station. Peace out guys, hope to have more soon ^__^!! 


	5. Deadly Emotion

ALL THINGS SACRED  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: DEADLY EMOTION  
BY GUNBLADE_78  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer Almasy finally came to, and found himself in a dark room. He stood up from the solitary iron chair, and walked around his confine. He was utterly confused...he had no idea where he was ,and he had only the slightest notion as to who he was.  
"What the hell is going on here?" he asked himself as he looked at the drab gray walls. "Where am I?!" he added, now screaming. There was no door...no windows...the only light in the room was provided by a lone candle sitting on top of a metal desk.   
"Welcome to your new home, Seifer Almasy." Seifer panicked and looked around the room. Nobody was in there; however, he knew that voice.  
"Avatar," he growled. "What have you done to me?!" He heard Avatar's laughter echo through the room.  
"Don't you mean what have you done to us?" Avatar asked. "You see, your body is now mine. I am surprised at your strength, however."  
"You son of a bitch," Seifer spat as he gritted his teeth.   
Avatar ignored him as he continued his explanation. "You see, Seifer, you have something special in your blood. I am curious as to why I cannot take my own form as I've done before. Instead, I'm stuck in your body. Your face shows...not mine. Nobody has been able to counter my power. It matters not, however. Soon enough, your soul will die in there and you won't be able to fight me any longer. Goodbye for now, Seifer."  
Seifer screamed and began to punch the stone walls. He was a prisoner in his own mind...it was unbelieveable. He fell to his knees, and slumped over, gasping for breath. There had to be a way out of this hell. Seifer leaned back and closed his eyes...  
...and saw Quistis slowly kissing his neck.  
He opened his eyes, startled by the vision. Was this a dream? Or was this reality? He leapt to his feet and whirled around, just as two large windows appeared on the wall. He walked over and pressed his face against the cold glass. He saw Quistis take off her top as she leaned over his body.  
"NO!! QUISTIS, DON'T!!!" Seifer shouted from inside the room. "DON'T GIVE INTO HIM, PLEASE!!!"  
He began pounding the glass, praying that he would be somehow able to break Avatar's spell and save his friend from giving into darkness.  
"You pleased me today, my love," he heard Avatar's voice tell Quistis as she released his lips. "I loved how you eliminated the Dincht boy. It was beautiful, much like you."  
"I'm about to really please you," she seductively replied. "It won't even compare with today, I promise." As she finished, she passionately kissed Avatar's lips.  
"No," Seifer groaned from his prison. "Quistis, please." He sat down on the concrete floor and pulled his knees to him as he began to weep bitterly.  
  
  
  
"Who did it?" Squall asked, nearly choking on his tears. "I want to know, NOW." The security guard looked at Squall and hung his head.  
"We found a strange man in the hospital room," the guard replied. "He claimed that the pistol used for the murder belonged to him, but he swears up and down that he didn't do it. He says it was Instructor Trepe."  
Squall muttered under his breath. "Where are you keeping him?" he asked. "I would like to meet this person."  
"No, you don't," the guard replied. "He's a scary one. Nobody even has the balls to cuff him. He's still at the hospital, and he wants to meet with your father." Squall shook his head.   
"He'll meet me first," he said. "Take me to him."  
  
  
"Ah, so you're Squall Leonhart," the tall blonde-headed man said. "I've been wanting to talk to you about your friend."Squall gritted his teeth and had to resist the urge to punch the man.  
"You mean the one you killed?" Squall retorted. The stranger looked him straight in the eye.  
"I've already told you, I didn't kill him," the stranger replied. "I know who did, however."  
"Quistis Trepe did not kill Zell," Squall said. "She loved Zell. She's been here for over two weeks, not even sleeping just so she could be with him.  
"Quistis did not do so under her own will," the stranger agreed. "However, the strength of Avatar's will forced her to do it."  
"Avatar?" Squall asked. "You mean..."  
"Avatar is not dead, Commander Leonhart," the man replied. "He has acquired the body of Seifer Almasy: an acquaintance of yours, I believe. He's hypnotized Quistis into believing that Zell-and the rest of you-hated her, and that she could only be loved as Avatar's 'Queen.' I tried to stop Avatar, but his power overwhelmed me. Quistis took my pistol and shot Zell. They then left the room, and left me to take the blame."  
"Strange enough, I'm actually believing you," Squall said. ""What is your name?"  
"My name is Gabriel Gage," Gabriel answered. "I am a Seraph...you could call me a bounty hunter. I really can't explain much until I meet with your father. Then you will know everything."  
  
  
"That's what happened to your friend," Gabriel concluded, sitting down next to Irvine and Selphie. Laguna looked at him for a long moment, and then he spoke.  
"You say you're a...Seraph?" the president asked. "What exactly is a Seraph?"  
Gabriel sighed. "This concept is going to be hard to understand, I fear. You see, I guess I'm what you could call an alien...I'm of human blood, but I was born on a world far from here. My people are an ancient race, the first known humans in the universe. We appeared on a strange, fierce world of which there was little chance of survival. Somehow, we were able to last, and somehow we began to learn about our planet. As we became accustomed to our own world, we discoverd a powerful entity known as 'Mana', the source of all magic. Our elders mastered the force of magic, and soon it became infused in their blood. The elders became bored with elemental magic, and one of them-the Elder Toan-discovered a tome describing a powerful type of time magic. The Elders quickly mastered that force, which allowed us to pierce the very fabric of time and space and permitted us to move where ever we desired. Thus, the people of my world spread out through the universe, coming to this world and many others. Yet when they were out of the strict eyes of the Elders, they began to form their own societies, and the offspring of such insurrection was the force we know as evil."  
"That's amazing," Rinoa said. "History lesson of the human race in less than five minutes."  
"Totally cool," Selphie agreed. "So we're all, like, aliens?"  
Gabriel laughed. "It really depends on how you look at it," he said. "For all you know, I could be your brother. Anyways, back to my story. The actions of the colonists worried the Elders, and they quickly formed a powerful, highly-trained force of guardians: the Seraphs. Each Seraph had a specific element infused in his blood; my own is lightning. We're sent on missions around the universe, trying to keep the peace of the people without destroying the delicate fabric of their societies. I've been on one mission for over five hundred years...it's one that I could've ended several times, but it would've involved the destruction of many innocents. So, we're in a tough situation, us Seraphs."  
"You're over FIVE HUNDRED YEARS OLD?!?!" Selphie exclaimed.  
Gabriel shook his head, letting his long blonde hair fall about his shoulders. "Actually, I'm only twenty-two. The power of my magic allows me to pass through time and space without aging. You see, right now I'm about two hundred years in my own future. I pass through time so quickly that years pass by like seconds, even though I still age normally."  
"Strange," Irvine said, spellbound.   
"How is all this connected to Avatar?" Squall asked.  
Gabriel took a deep breath. "Avatar was once Coral DeWitt, an Elder of my people. He was one of the first Seraphs...the Seraph of Fire. However, his power quickly corrupted him, and he gathered an army to attack my home. My own village was burned to the ground by Coral's men. He became overconfident, and he disowned his birth name and took a new one: Avatar."  
"How sad," Squall lamented.  
"It was," Gabriel replied. "The Elders knew that Avatar was dangerous. They warned him several times to abandon his assault, but his men pressed closer and closer to the capital. The Elders raised their own army: many soldiers from our world, and many from others returned to defend the cradle of civilization. In a fierce battle, Avatar was finally defeated. He was brought before the Council of Elders, and he was banished from our world forever more. He became angered at this, and vowed to begin a reign of destruction throughout the human homeworlds. We thought he was bluffing. Then we received news of the desruction of a far-off planet, one which our people had settled. Then there was another, then another. Finally, the Elders decided that Avatar had to be killed. They called for me, First Commandant of the Seraphs. The rest, well, is history."  
Laguna and the SeeDs looked at the man sitting next to them.   
"What about Quistis?" Rinoa asked. "What will happen to her?"  
"She's given in to evil," Gabriel said. "The chances are slim that she will learn the error of her ways. If I find her, I will probably be forced to kill her." The others sat solemnly at the arrival of such dire news.  
"I know you all love her as your own," Gabriel added. "You must understand...she's been brainwashed by Avatar. If she sees you, she will not hesitate to kill any of you, just like she didn't hesitate to kill Zell. Each one of you knows what war is. You all should know that this is war."  
"We will only fight her as a last resort, Master Gage," Squall said. "She may have been turned from us, but it is beyond any of us to hate her. You said it yourself...she didn't do this of her own free will."  
"You must understand, Commander Leonhart, that she has NO free will any longer," Gage replied. "She's probably with Avatar right now, either screwing his brains out or planning their next move. Welcome to reality. If I find her, I will kill her. Be prepared." Squall's face grew red with anger. This...whatever he was... had no right to talk about Quistis like that.  
"If you touch her, I swear to God I'll..." Squall growled. Gabriel laughed  
"What?" Gabriel asked. "You'll kill me? You are more than welcome to try, Leonhart. You aren't even strong enough to fight a Seraph's apprentice. You can either help me, or stay out of my way. If you try to protect her, then you're protecting HIM. I will not allow that to happen. The choice is yours. What will your decision be?"  
Squall stared at the Seraph for a long moment. He had already lost many friends in the past year, and he couldn't stand the thought of losing Quistis too.  
"She's already lost, Squall," Gabriel said, apparantly reading his mind. "I doubt we can save her."  
Squall continued to look at Gabriel Gage. Here was this man, from a completely different time and place, struggling to defeat Avatar...struggling to save the world.  
"I will not fight Quistis Trepe," Squall concluded, "until it is certain that we can do nothing for her. Yes, Gage, I will assist you."  
"He won't do it alone, either," Rinoa said, standing by Squall and grasping his hand. "Count me in."  
"I'll do it!" Selphie exclaimed. "We'll save Quistis, just you wait and see, Gabe!"  
"If Sefie's in, so am I," Irvine shrugged. "This Avatar bastard's gone too damn far now."  
"You have all my resources to your availability, Mr. Gage," Laguna said. "I'm getting older. Not sure how worthwhile I'd be in a battlefield. Anyways, I have my own little war breaking out in my streets."  
"Thank you, everyone," Gabriel replied.  
"Let's head back for Balamb," Squall decided. "We'll figure where to go from there."  
  
  
  
"All goes as planned, Master Avatar. I've got a section of the Esthar population ready to rebel against Loire. It seems that some people will believe just about anything," Devas Alvain: a short, fat, balding man said as Avatar tapped Seifer's fingers against the polished marble desk.  
"Great, Councillor Alvain," Avatar replied. "I want him killed, preferably in public. Then you will ascend to the presidency, and we will focus our attention back on Galbadia."  
"It will be difficult," Alvain countered. "Laguna is still highly popular in Esthar, and his son is the Commander of SeeD. They will undoubtedly make things interesting."  
Avatar groaned. "Have faith, Alvain. I've got a special weapon in store for the SeeDs." Right on cue, Quistis, dressed in a tight black combat outfit, walked into the room and stood next to Avatar.  
"Cunning, my master," Alvain laughed. "I love it. Hit the SeeDs with one of their own. But what of this 'Seraph' you speak of? I've heard rumors of their kind before...they're awfully strong."  
"I'm not concerned with Gabriel Gage," Avatar replied. "He's not even on my list of concerns at the moment. You just worry about your task. You're to meet with Loire today, correct?"  
"Yes, master. There I will issue your demands," Alvain said. "Laguna will probably remove me from his palace, and then I'm going to send my forces in to do battle, as you have ordered. I will make him weary and willing to give me the presidency."  
"Don't fail me, Devas Alvain," Avatar warned. "This is a matter of utmost importance. I have faith in you...see that that doesn't change."  
  
  
"You...want me...to kill...my son?!" Laguna screamed as he looked at Alvain's list of demands. "I always knew you were fucking stupid, but this just takes the cake!"  
"You must understand my standpoint, Mr. President," Alvain sneered. "Squall Leonhart is a dangerous element to my superiors and me. The orders come straight from the top. Either you have him executed, or I will send in my army to remove you by force. You have a choice to make, Loire. Your son or your country. What's it going to be?"  
Laguna's face grew red with rage. He reached underneath his desk and pulled a pistol out.  
"I'm giving you two minutes to leave this city, you son of a bitch," Laguna growled. "Bring your god-damned army to their slaughter. I will not follow orders from a crazy-ass bastard! Get out of here!!"  
Alvain laughed. "I knew this would happen. You've brought civil war to your people, Laguna Loire. Can you live with that, knowing all of the civilians that are going to die? Can you force your military to kill their neighbors?"  
"I can and will," Laguna fumed. "Leave now, before I blow your damned brains out."  
  
  
"This just in...the Army of Estharian Freedom has begun a siege of the city of Esthar, and they demand the execution of President Laguna Loire!"  
Squall startled out of bed quickly, and he stared at the television monitor. There were sights of battles being fought in the streets of Esthar between soldiers and citizens, or citizens versus citizens.  
"Squall, what's wrong?" Squall looked beside him, and he saw Rinoa sit up.   
"It's finally happened," was all Squall could manage.  
"What?" Rinoa asked.  
"Look at the monitor," Squall said. Rinoa watched the images of death and destruction in the beautiful city.  
"Oh my God," Rinoa gasped. "What are we going to do?"  
"Get everyone together," Squall ordered, transforming from lover to commander. "We're going to leave in ten minutes. I want a twenty-man team ready to go."  
  
  
"Breaking news at this hour...Rumor has it that a strategic combat team from Balamb Garden is being dispatched to deal with the Esthar crisis. The Council of Nations is also getting involved in the picture. Just minutes ago, Head Councillor Cyrie Veran removed Chairman Devas Alvain from the Council and ordered his arrest. Releasing this press report, Ms. Veran stated..."  
Laguna watched the monitor in his Tactical Center beneath the palace. Squall had taken initiative...that was a good sign. He would undoubtedly be here within the hour. His heart also felt slightly pleased that Cy had   
decided to cast off her mask of neutrality and help him out.   
"Sir, we'll be going on air in thirty seconds," an aide said. Laguna smoothed his hair, and took his place behind the podium, in front of the cameras.   
"Three...two...one...it's a go!" the cameraman shouted.  
Laguna cleared his throat. "Good morning, citizens of Esthar. We've had an awfully rough night. I'm afraid that things might not get much better. It seems that our former Council representative Mr. Alvain has decided that it was in his right to raise an army to destroy what we have worked for over eighteen years to rebuild. I met with Mr. Alvain two afternoons ago, and I was presented with a list of demands for peace. It's no secret that he is trying to make me the bad guy because I won't accept these insane demands. Here's a couple of them:  
Number 1: He wanted me to withdraw from the Council of Nations.  
Number 2: He wanted me to rebuke the Charter of Esthar, and nullify it.  
Number 3: He wanted me to destroy Esthar Garden.  
Number 4: He wanted me to declare war against our Galbadian allies.  
Here's the kicker! Number 5: He wanted me to order the arrest and execution of my son, Squall Leonhart.  
  
It doesn't need to be said tha I will accept none of these. So, let me tell you, Mr. Alvain. You've made the biggest mistake of your life. I hereby order the arrest of Devas Alvain, on charges of murder, conspiracy, and treason. There will be a guaranteed two million gil reward for his capture. If you want war, Alvain, then you have your war. To the loyal citizens of Esthar, I say this: stay vigilant and brave. Keep your families safe from the evil that walks our streets. That's about all I can say right now. So, let's do our best, and let's keep our country safe. Good afternoon, may the gods bless each of you."  
"That's a wrap, Mr. President," the camera man said. Laguna stepped out from the podium, and he walked to a chair. With a sigh, he flopped down in the chair and he held his head.  
"Dad!" he heard. Squall and his SeeD team came barging into the Tactical Center and Squall located his father. "Are you okay?"  
"For now," Laguna sighed. "I'm an aging man. I don't know how much of this I can take."  
"We're working on it, Laguna," Rinoa said. "The team from Esthar Garden has already rounded up a rebel hideout. We're about to send these guys out."  
"They're small in number, and awfully disorganized," Gabriel Gage observed. "Why would Alvain rush a war he knew he'd lose? He's no stellar tactician, that's for sure."  
"Mr. President!" Laguna whirled around, and saw a communications technician run up.  
"What's wrong, son?" Laguna asked.   
"We've received contact from our Skyway defenses! They're being pushed back by the enemy! The lines are collapsing and rebels have infiltrated our defensive grid!"  
"Disorganized, huh?" Laguna spat. "Regroup our forces, and pull them back into the inner city. Deploy the artillery units-keep them right behind our defense forces."  
"What's the plan, Dad?" Squall asked.  
"I'm going to draw them right into the artillery cannons," Laguna said. "They're going to push through the city like wildfire pursuing our men, but they're going to find a nasty surprise at the end of the tunnel."  
"Whoo, sounds like a plan to me!" Irvine exclaimed. "Now where do we fit in?"  
"Your SeeD team is going to assist the men on the lines," Laguna ordered. "However, you, Squall, Rinoa, and Selphie have your own little task...what that is, I don't yet know, but we need people like you set aside."  
"If they go, I go," Gabriel input. "I've got a feeling that if we follow this blood trail, we'll find Avatar at the end of it."  
"I think we may have something worked out for them," an older man in a general's uniform said.   
"Lay it on us, man!" Selphie said.   
The general smiled at Selphie's enthusiasm. "We've just received a transmission from reconnaisance forces who've found a bunker the enemy has fortified at Tears' Point. It seems that Alvain and his military commander are hidden inside, and they're directing enemy activity to said location."  
"You want us to get in and disrupt their communications, right?" Irvine asked.  
"And we want you to take care of Alvain and his commander," the general replied. "Mr. Gage is right...the enemy is disorganized. If we take care of their commander, they won't know what to do and the rebellion can be easily crushed."  
"You get us there, and we'll take care of the rest," Squall said. "Guys, this one's for Zell."  
  
  
  
OUTSIDE OF THE TEARS' POINT BUNKER...  
  
"We must stay on our guard," Squall said. "Recon showed that this place isn't heavily guarded, but you never know what we'll find when we get inside. Stay close to me, and let's get this over with." Squall pulled his Gunblade from his belt, and he kicked the door open. The darkened corridors weren't guarded period. There was nobody in sight through this facility. Squall kept his blade at ready as he passed through the doors, and motioned the others forward.   
"Kind of dark in here, wouldn't you say?" Irvine said, watching the halls for movement. Nobody answered him as they walked through the iron corridors. After what seemed to be an eternity, they came to an elevator.  
"That's why we didn't find anyone in here," Rinoa concluded. "They're running this show underground."   
"So how do we do this?" Squall asked. "Do we go down at once, or one at a time?"  
"We don't even know if anyone's down there," Selphie noted. "They could all be standing right at the door, waiting to kill us all!"  
"That's where I come in," Gabriel said, holstering his pistols. "I'll cast a spell of sight, and see if I can't find anything." If dropped to his knees, and placed a hand on the floor.  
"Gilthoniel!" he exclaimed, and a pulse of white energy flowed down his arm onto the floor. He kept his eyes closed and his hand to the ground for what seemed like the longest time. Finally, he arose and looked at Squall.  
"There's only fifty people in the whole facility," he said. "That's the good news. However, I do have some bad news."  
"They're waiting for us, right?" Selphie sighed.  
"Strangely, no," Gabriel replied. "It seems that we'll have to test your resolve faster than I believed."  
"Quistis," Squall said. "She's here, isn't she?"  
"Yes," Gabriel solemnly answered. "She's in command of Alvain's forces."  
"So Alvain is allied with Avatar!" Irvine exclaimed.  
"That is the way it would appear," Gabriel said. "Squall, I know you don't want to, but we have to face the fact that she is now your enemy. She will kill you with absolutely no regrets. If need be, you must be able to do the same."  
"I understand," Squall reluctantly replied. "But ONLY if there is no other way."  
"Well, no matter what the case might be, let's go," Irvine said, pushing the button for the elevator. They piled into the elevator, and readied themselves for what awaited them down below.  
"I'm scared, Squall," Rinoa said, holding onto his arm. "I've never been this frightened before."  
"It's Quistis, isn't it?" Squall asked. Rinoa nodded.  
"I remember when she said she had feelings for you that day in Trabia," Rinoa said. "I don't know what she'll do."  
"She's Avatar's little battle-whore now," Gabriel said, halfway attempting to comfort her. "I don't think she'll be concerned with you."  
"I won't let anything happen to you," Squall reassured her. "I don't care who it is."  
"Are you sure you can handle this, Squall?" Irvine asked. "You've only been out of the hospital for a couple of days."  
"It doesn't matter," Squall said. "I have to do this. There's no way around it."  
The elevator finally stopped, and the doors opened wide.  
"Then let's do this," Irvine said, cocking a shell into his gun. "Let's get it on."  
The team walked out of the elevator, and found themselves into another long corridor. This one was brightly lit, with embedded computer monitors showing vital information like supply depots around the city and rebel troop locations. Selphie just happened to have a camera with her, and she snapped a picture of every monitor she came to. Squall continued down the hall, until he came to a large foyer with several doors around the perimeter.  
"So, Gabriel, do you know which one we go through to find Quistis?" Irvine asked. Gabriel stood for a minute, staring at the various doors, trying to remember the one the seeing spell had revealed to him...  
"WATCH OUT, GABE!!!" Selphie shouted. Gabe turned around, just in time to duck a shot from a chain whip. Gabe fell to the ground, rolled in front of Squall, and pulled out his pistols.   
The team heard Quistis' laughter as they saw her walk up. "Well, if it isn't my old friends?" she spat.  
"What the hell's gotten into you?!" Irvine shouted. "And why the hell are you dressed so friggin' weird?" Quistis ran a hand down her leather combat jumpsuit as she stared at the SeeDs and their Seraph counterpart.  
"My, it's good to see you too, Irvine," she purred. "And you Selphie, and Rinoa, and especially Squall. It's like a wonderful family reunion. Too bad Zell isn't here to join us."  
"You heartless bitch," Gabriel growled, leveling his pistols at her.   
"Quistis, what has happened to you?" Squall asked. "How could you kill Zell? He loved you, Quistis, and he thought you loved him."  
"HE NEVER LOVED ME!" Quistis screamed. "NONE OF YOU EVER DID! YOU ALL HATED ME!"  
"What has he done to you?" Selphie asked. "You're not Quistis anymore."  
"Of course she's not," Gabriel sneered. "How did it feel, Quistis? How did it feel to ride Avatar's dick like a hungry damned pig? Did it burn, you bitch? I hope it melts every goddamned bone in your body." He began to circle around Quistis. "Did he tell you he loved you, Quistis? Did he call you his Queen? Guess what, Queenie? That's what he called my mother before HE KILLED HER! It really doesn't matter too much anymore. I'm about to send you straight to Hell, you bitch."  
"No, Gabriel," Squall ordered. "Let me try. Quistis, we're giving you one chance. We know you loved Zell. We know that it wasn't you that shot him, just like it isn't you ready to attack us. Forget Avatar and come back to your real friends. Help us beat him."  
Quistis began to laugh. "Friends?!" she roared. "You aren't my friends! Especially you, Leonhart. You shattered my heart once. Do you think I'm going to let you do it again?"  
"Wrong answer, slut," Gabriel growled, firing the pistols. Rinoa screamed as the bullets struck Quistis in her chest.   
"Gage, NO!" Squall shouted. Quistis hunched over as she fell to her knees, but among all things, she began to laugh.  
"That...won't stop me," she gasped. She leaned back and spread her arms. An orange aura surrounded her body as wings of flame sprouted from her back.  
"Oh, Gods!" Gabriel exclaimed. "He's done more than I thought! She's linked to his spirit!" She laughed as she rose to her feet, and then the wings lifted her into the air.  
"It is too late for you!!" she shouted. "The Lord Avatar is the new master of this world!"  
"Yeah, fuck your master, you crazy whore," Gabriel fumed. "I've always said fight fire with fire...or in this case, lightning!" He holstered his pistols cast off his coat, revealing a tight black t-shirt and a broadsword strapped to his back. He pulled out the heavy weapon, which was ornate with ancient runes. He spoke a word of power, and he himself began to change. He seemed to grow slightly taller, and powerful white armor formed around his body. Two lightning bolts struck through the compound, and struck his back, transforming into glowing white wings. His hair seemed to glow with the rest of the armor, and another bolt of lightning struck the sword and dissipated, forming the ancient rune of Barinn, the rune of lightning.  
"I am Gabriel Gage, the Barinn-den, Seraph of Lightning!" he cried as his own wings lifted him to face Quistis. He brandished his sword, and the air crackled with thunder. "You have one last chance to give up; if you choose to fight, I will kill you. Don't say you haven't been warned!"  
"Well then, Barinn-den," Quistis retorted, "let's see who's stronger: you or Avatar!" Quistis formed a ball of flame with her hands and launched it at Gabriel. He held his palm out, and surrounded the fire with a net of lightning. He threw it into the air, and hit it towards Quistis with his sword. The ball struck her in the chest, sending her flying into a nearby wall. Gabriel flew quickly to her, and swung his sword at her neck. Quistis released her whip, and with a stream of fire, she deflected Gabriel's shot and struck his face. Gabriel quickly recovered and began to form a web of electricity. Quistis attempted to pierce this net with her chain whip, but it proved to no avail. The net encircled Quistis, and began to electrocute her. She screamed in pain as her wings began to vanish.  
"Leondel Gilthoneth!" Gabriel shouted, launching his sword through the net and piercing Quistis' heart. She screamed again as her wings finally vanished and she fell to the ground, slumped over. Gabriel slowly landed and he walked over to Quistis. He removed his sword as the lightning seemed to melt into her body. A flash of white light surrounded Gage's body, and he reverted back to his normal form as he sheathed his sword. Blood flowed from Quistis' mouth as she coughed.  
"You...haven't finished me off, yet," she growled, spitting blood as she spoke. "Avatar, my love, return me to your side!" A bright red light surrounded her, and she vanished. Gabriel stood silently for a moment, looking at the puddle of blood that Quistis had left.  
"Gabriel, that was...amazing," Rinoa gasped as he finally turned around to face the rest of his team. "I've never seen anything like that."  
"You're more than you seem, Gage," Irvine added. "You scared the holy shit out of me."  
"Forget it," Gabriel replied, picking up his jacket and putting it on. "The important fact remains that Quistis got away. We have to find where she went, and we have to stop her."  
"What about Alvain?" Rinoa asked. As if on cue, Squall turned around and saw Alvain running for the elevator. Irvine winked at Selphie, and fired at Alvain, hitting his foot.  
"YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHH!" Devas Alvain cried, hopping comically on one foot. Squall and the others ran to him, and Selphie tackled him.  
"Where do you think you're going, sweet cheeks?" Selphie asked, a cute tone in her voice.  
"Leave me alone, you faggets!" Alvain shouted. "I give up! Let me go!"  
"Now, now, now, Mr. Alvain," Rinoa said with the same condescending tone Selphie used, "do you think we're just going to let you go after all the trouble you've caused?"  
"I'm sorry!!!" the fat man shouted. "Avatar promised me that I could rule Esthar if I did this for him! He said he'd teach me to use magic, too!"  
"Avatar's magic is unteachable," Gabriel said. "Much like mine. You made a deal with the devil, Alvain. And now, you'll pay for it!" Gabriel drew his sword, and it glowed with lightning.  
"Oh no!" Alvain shouted in fear. "I saw you fight the Queen! Please don't kill me!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sons of bitches!" Alvain cried as Irvine slammed the door to the small prison cell in Alvain's face. "How dare you imprison me?! When I get out of here, I swear I'll..."  
"...beg for mercy when I unsheathe my sword?" Gabriel laughed. "Fat chance. I told you, you're going to pay."  
"Don't you walk away from me, you stupid kids!!" Alvain shouted. "I swear to Hyne I'll never stop! Long live Avatar! Death to the Loires!"  
"Hey man, shut the hell up!" a heavy voice came from down the hall. "You're already going to get your ass kicked during activity time tomorrow...don't make it worse!"  
"Welcome to prison, baby!" Selphie exclaimed as she left the room.  
  
  
"It's over for now," Laguna told Cyrie as the two sat in his office. "Squall did it again."  
"You've got a wonderful son, Laguna," Cy said. "You must be so proud of him. He's definately a special boy."  
"He is," Laguna said. Then, the wheels in his mind began to turn.   
"What are you thinking about now, Laguna?" Cy asked, patting his hand.  
"Just wondering how you would feel if I asked you to be his mother?" Laguna slyly replied. "I mean, nobody's going to replace Edea or Raine to him, but he'd probably..."  
"Laguna Loire, did you just ask me to marry you?" Cy asked.  
Laguna sighed, and he felt a slight cramp begin to climb his leg. "Well...uh...yeah, I guess I sorta did."  
"I don't go for 'sorta,' bub," Cy said. She stood up from her chair and sat on Laguna's desk. "Either you ask me or you don't. None of this 'sorta' crap."  
Now Laguna's leg really began to hurt. "Uh...okay, uh...oh, Jeez I am really bad with this..."  
Cyrie smiled. "I think I get the picture." She sat on his lap, and passionately kissed Laguna. "Does that answer your question?"  
"Well, there sure isn't any 'sorta'about this one," he replied.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE 


End file.
